


It is Not Just a Pair of Panties

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Dirty Talk, Food, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Top Kageyama Tobio, University Student Hinata Shouyou, University Student Kageyama Tobio, sin trapped in a few google doc pages, this is literally pure sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29190651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Tobio. It is a pair of panties. NOT made for men.” Hinata and Kageyama stood inside of a clothing store, and while looking at all the different clothes, Kageyama found something he found would look good on his smaller boyfriend. It would undoubtedly be ripped off at the end of the night if they ended up still buying it, but that didn’t matter. But god, he would kill to see Hinata in lace white panties, his flushed dick poking out the top, just dribbling with pre-cum, waiting to be licked off, eaten."OrKageyama likes Hinata's butt so they have a steamy night together.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 1
Kudos: 105





	It is Not Just a Pair of Panties

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, my first smut on ao3.. I'm an all A student taking higher level classes who wants to become a writer, and this is what I do. Am I mad? No, so will I continue? Hell yes~＼(≧▽≦)／
> 
> This was previously titled The Turnaround ( Gemini )

“Seriously Kageyama?” Hinata said with a huff.

“Yes seriously, dumbass. It would look good on you.”

“Tobio. It is a pair of panties. NOT made for men.” Hinata and Kageyama stood inside of a clothing store, and while looking at all the different clothes, Kageyama found something he found would look good on his smaller boyfriend. It would undoubtedly be ripped off at the end of the night if they ended up still buying it, but that didn’t matter. God, he would kill to see Hinata in lace white panties, his flushed dick poking out the top, just dribbling with pre-cum, waiting to be licked off, eaten.

“It could still hold everything in. Just try it, for me, ok baby?” It would be a sin at this point if Hinata were to say no. He was always up for trying out new things in the bedroom, toys, positions, you name it. The list is never ending, so of course, he said yes.

A few hours later, after they both have arrived at their flat, they settle down for dinner. Hinata decides to just cook a frozen pizza, both of them finding it too much effort to make something as big as spaghetti, or any other big meal.

Kageyama being the horny little shit he is, stared at Hinata when he bent down to get the pizza out of the oven, and he couldn’t keep his eyes off of him. The way his back _arched_ , and the way his ass was perfectly on display for him, criminally trapped behind black fabric that looked thin enough to just snap, _oh god_ and that white lace poking out the top, he was certain he could rip it off if he tried hard enough. Speaking of hard, he most certainly was getting there.

“Kageyama! Pizza’s ready!”

“Right-” He manages to say. 

Being truthful, it’s not like he hasn’t displayed a spontaneous boner in front of his boyfriend before, hell in their first year of high school he got one while seeing the other stretching before practice. That was before they were ever intimate, though. Now, they go hard about every other night, leaving one night in between for resting before spending the next having sex wherever they could find.

“Kageyama I said the pizza was ready but you’ve barely touched it. What’s wrong?”

“N-nothing idiot.” Some things never change.

“Is it really nothing Bakageyama? Surely it’s something if you’re not even going to eat pizza.”

Hinata was right, mostly. He probably wouldn’t have guessed that said something was how his boyfriend had loved the way his ass looked in his shorts as he did something so simple as just getting the pizza out of the oven.

“It was nothing.” Kageyama said, “But you just.... Looked.. _God_ , I liked the way your ass looked when you took the pizza out of the oven!” He blurted out. His tone was more agitated than he intended, despite his words radiating sexual energy and tension, the way he said it ruined it all, or that's what he said. He could've just been honest in the first place, it isn't like he has anything to be embarrassed over. 

Hinata began laughing, “Really Tobio? You’re embarrassed for liking the way my butt looked? Jeez, after all the times you fucked me ruthlessly, one would think you would have less shame.” Hinata’s voice was warm and smooth, gracefully going over each syllable as if it were a smooth road. Kageyama expectedly blushed furiously, causing him to get more riled up as each second passed.

“Hm, do I have you all hot and bothered Kageyama _Tobio_ Do I have your big cock all nice and hard, ready to be inside of me?” Slowly, Hinata starts to take off his shirt, leaning back against his chair, as he rubs his hands overtop of his over-sensitive nipples, searching for some pleasure so his boyfriend to watch. Kageyama isn’t restrained to anything, if he chooses he could get up and pound into his boyfriend right then and there, all over that hot pizza, but instead, he chooses to sit and wait. Watching his boyfriend as he pleases himself. “Aren’t you going to come help me Ka- _Tobio?_ ” Hinata’s voice is beautifully strained, it amazes Kageyama how sensitive his whole body can be when he gets turned on, almost as if he is in heat.

This does it for Kageyama, he walks over to Hinata’s chair, and pulls them both to the floor. Hinata stares at Kageyama, before he gets _hungry_ . He begins to rip the other’s clothes off, Kageyama, obeying like a dog, letting his boyfriend strip him until he is naked. Hinata stares at him. He stares at his perfectly toned abs that he loved to lick the curves of, those beautiful hip bones he would grip until each one bled with finger markings.

“Pants, off.” Kageyama demands, voice hoarse, but deep. Hinata follows the order, fastly stripping himself until he is just as naked as the other, sitting on the floor in the middle of their dining room, staring at one other's naked body. Kageyama was the first to move, grabbing Hinata’s hand and going towards the couch. He sat on the floor with his back resting against the furniture. Hinata stared incredulously before Kageyama spoke. “Come closer and turn around.”

And it wasn’t a question. Hinata came closer to where Kageyama was sitting, then sat directly on his lap, facing the wall in front of them.

He had always been one for crazy positions, but this one, was by far the most exhilarating. Kageyama sat on his legs, slightly parted for Hinata’s body to fit through, then flipped him upside down. His ginger head in between Kageyama’s knees, his thighs parted, legs spread with his shins right by Kageyama's ears and his feet dangling in the air above it all, his arms stayed by the knees surrounding his head then had his asshole directly below the other’s mouth, on full display. His cock hard, dribbling more and more pre-cum as he waited for what was about to happen.

He felt a wet muscle slowly begin to tenderly circle around his hole as arms began to wrap around his torso, hugging him, keeping him in place as the tongue went in and out of him. Hinata was writhing, helpless to the blissful torture as a hot tounge thrusted in and out of him. His high-pitched moans filled the air, nothing else was on his mind except for how good Kageyama’s tongue made him feel. This always was the best way to start a night of fucking. Kageyama loved eating his boyfriend out like he were some candy or pastry from a bakery, and in a way he was. He certainly tasted like it, hell even his cum tasted sweet like cherries to him.

The sight alone was enough for Kageyama to come off of. Hinata's cock dripping pre-cum onto his stomach, making wet trails of white paste down his abs and to his chin.

“ _Fuck- god- Tobio, shit- Please, your cock, inside- Me-_ ” He begged and whimpered, the hunger for the other's cock growing by the second, yet although Kageyama’s tongue did wonders on him, his fat cock did so much better.

The cold sensation Hinata felt when his boyfriend’s tongue was out of him was excruciatingly painful, but not in a truly pained way, but in a way he could only describe as being a glass half empty. He needed release, he needed to be filled with nothing but come. “Are you going to take me right here ‘Yama? Take me on the edge of the couch until I scream and cry as I come over it? Please do it Tobio, make me cry, make me full of your cock, please-” His sweet high pitched begging was like a song Kageyama could listen to on repeat, some nights he even did. Edging the other over and over again until he was nothing but a pile of sweat and come. Tonight, the edging could wait. Swiftly, but not gracefully, Kageyama tilted Hinata back upright and bended him over the armchair of their maroon couch. Making sure the other's cock was laying perfectly underneath, trapped between the skin of his stomach and the harsh edges and weave of the fabric.

“ _I want you to fuck yourself onto me._ ” Kageyama’s deep voice rumbled. The command left Hinata dumbfounded. He wasn’t even prepped, but that didn’t matter. All he needed was that fat-

“ _Oi_ dumbass, that includes fingering.” The taller one interrupted his silent pleading. Hinata hadn’t even realized his eyes were closed until he opened them and turned his head around to look at the man behind him. His hand was already wet, fingers slowly circling his entrance, Hinata turned back around, and pushed his hips back. The once limp fingers became rock solid as he rocked one into himself. Kageyama curled his long, wonderful fingers and the other took it as a sign and bucked his hips back and forth. The friction from the couch onto his aching, _red_ dick, the other two fingers entering his hole was enough to send him over the edge, but he couldn’t come yet. Not when he was so close to getting the big dick he had been waiting for for what felt like months, long months.

“I’m ready- _Please- Put it in_ -” And without hesitation, Hinata felt the tip brush against his awaiting hole. 

Gingerly, he moved his hips back. The erect cock entering him at a slow pace, Hinata vaguely wondered when Kageyama had put lube onto himself during this time, but stopped those thoughts midway. The pressure of being filled was- _fuck_ he couldn't even put it into words if he tried, it felt like ecstacy. Those thoughts got cut off by a harsh grunt and the slap of hips- “Oh, _Oh, OH FUCK FUCK TOBIO-_ ” Kageyama had thrusted all the way into him, moaning as well, he stood still, seemingly halting until a signal to move. “I- I thought- You wanted me to-”

“Change of plans. _You felt too good._ ” And that’s when he started to move. At first it was kind of slow slaps, the feeling of his balls faintly swaying onto the gingers thighs as he rocked. In no time, the slow rocks turned into desperate thrusts that sent Hinata’s body rocking back and forth. He didn't even need to bounce himself on the other, but he did anyway, his hips bounced forward and back in time with those erotic thrusts. His chest was heaving, he didn’t even need to touch himself, the harsh fabric of the couch on the armrest did the work for him. All he had to do was jerk his body.

His moans were non-stop, the way his cock felt inside of Hinata had always felt like it was their first time again, despite having had sex for what felt like a million times, his hole was always so _wet_ and _tight_ around him, sending him into a haze of how he could only describe it as feeling like when you just smoked pot for the first time, or tried alcohol. That initial buzz that rocked in your entire body as it took in the harsh smoke or liquid. This was just as intoxicating and addicting. It never got old. Sex with Hinata never got old.

“ _F- Fu- Fuck Kageyama- Tobio- I’m close-_ ”

“ _M- Me too baby_ .”

The thrusts and rocks and jolts became erratic and untimed, the sting against the cheeks of his ass was somehow blissful as the cock inside of him twitched and came, spurts of semen entering him, sending himself off into a hard orgasm as well. Normally they would use a condom, just for safety, but sometimes they forgot. Hinata didn't like skipping out on that step, although it was impossible for him to get pregnant, he didn't like the risk of infections. This time though, he marked it off as an exception to this. He began coming all over their couch shamelessly. Slow rocks rode out their orgasms, and they stood there for a minute, then two, then two more. The only sounds being their labored breathing, Kageyama slipped out, slowly, to make sure his boyfriend was ok, and they both sat on the floor. Hinata laid in his lap, their sweat mingling as they sat there, unmoving.

They both knew they should get up. The feeling of the fluids on themselves was starting to become more and more apparent with each second that ticked by, but being too tired to think of anything, they just laid there, preparing to either sleep or get up.

“Shouyou?”

“Yeah Tobio?”

“Who’s going to clean the cum off the couch?”

**Author's Note:**

> I am taking requests for prompts/drabbles on Tumblr @shovellyy ( It won't let me put in a link )
> 
> I will for sure be making more stories, I have a lot of plans, and a whole lot of free-time. (*¯︶¯*)


End file.
